


AC/DC

by LyonessofAvalon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyonessofAvalon/pseuds/LyonessofAvalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from bisexualdeanwinchester on tumblr: Dean hears "AC/DC" used to identify someone and it resonates with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AC/DC

It’s not even ten p.m. and Dean’s already managed to salt and burn the body of a lawyer still trying to win his case by killing all the remaining witnesses. He decides to stick around for another night to blow off his adrenaline.

Dean pulls on his favorite band tee, soft and worn and a perfect fit. It’s only a short drive to the bar he has in mind. The bar is like any other bar at first glance. He looks closer and notices a few stickers on the window, proclaiming it to be a safe place for everyone. He shrugs and enters. The lights are dim and the music’s loud and there are a few couples on the dance floor. Some things will never change, he thinks as he inhales the smoky air.

He slides up to the counter to order a beer, looking around at the other patrons. Short pink hair, a row of piercing on the ear, a boy in clothes too tight to breathe in dancing with a rail thin black clad someone, a tiny blonde girl making out with another girl in dreadlocks. Slightly flustered with the openness of various sexualities, his eyes finally land on the man next to him. He looks less unusual than the others in the bar with messy black hair almost reaching his brown eyes. The man looks him over and raised a pierced eyebrow.

“AC/DC huh?”

Dean grins, glad to be in safe territory. He could handle talking music. This place gave off more gay vibes than he’d anticipated. Even this guy, who Dean had thought looked safe at first, still had gaged ears and a tongue ring and tattoos down his arm, his collar open a little too far.

“They’re pretty awesome,” he replies.

“You know what they say about AC/DC fans?” the other man asks, studiously casual.

“Blow me away,” Dean says, taking a pull from his bottle. What the hell, he figures. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t noticed the brunet taking in his shoulders and legs and lips. It wasn’t as though Dean hadn’t noticed the other’s scruff, his long hair that looked incredibly soft. He was more alone than he’d been in a long time and this place was a far cry from places people like Den usually frequented.

“They tend to swing both ways,” he says as though delivering a punch line he knew might go sour. “I’m Tony, by the way.”

“That’s what they say Tony?” Dean sets the beer down, his hand trembling a little. He’d never heard that before, and the new knowledge settles in his bones and makes him feel like he was coming home, just a little bit.

“I’m Dean,” he says and drags his eyes slowly over the other man, taking in the blue shirt that fit Tony like a second skin, the jeans that sit low on his hips. He meets the other man’s eyes and smiles slightly. “It’s nice to meet you. Let me buy you a drink.”

So Dean sits at the bar, mulling over a word causally thrown his way. Tony didn’t realize he’d given the beautiful man a gift-a phrase he finally felt comfortable using for himself. The two men buy each other drinks and flirt outrageously, getting more lewd as the night goes on until Dean finally pulls Tony close and kisses him.

The brown eyed man laughs and grabs Dean’s hand, pulling him towards the door and out into the night. They make it back to the Impala before Dean pushes Tony against the door, kissing him hard under the stars until he fumbles for the handle and they fall inside the car, tangling together in the backseat. It doesn’t take long for Dean to clamor to the front seat to take them both back to the motel.

 


End file.
